A letter of protest
by ediawe
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Madelasha. C'est positivement embarrassant mais quelque chose doit être fait à ce sujet. Pour l'amour du ciel Remus, pourrais-tu enfiler quelques vêtements avant que je ne me réveille après ta transformation ?


Ma deuxième traduction ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant que la fic original m'a plu.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Madelasha.

***

_Remus : _

_J'écris cette lettre parce que j'ai deux ou trois choses à te demander._

_Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi diable je te l'écris quand nous sommes grands amis et que je te parle quasiment chaque heure de chaque jour, mais Moony, je pense que je m'évanouirais peut-être si j'essaye de te le dire en personne alors ais de la patience avec moi, d'accord ? (Et puis, je sais que la meilleure façon de s'y prendre avec toi a toujours été les mots... et je crains un peu de ce que si j'essayais de m'expliquer avec des actions, je risquerais de finir avec un œil au beurre noir). _

_Bref, allons-y :_

_Requête numéro une : _

_Bon, Moony, ne le prends pas mal mais peux-tu S'IL TE PLAÎT arrêter de mordre ta foutue lèvre inférieure ?! Ca me rend fou Remus. Chaque fois que tu deviens ne serait-ce qu'UN PEU nerveux ou anxieux ou que tu veux contrôler ces éclats de rire déments qui nous prennent soudainement en face des personnes les plus inappropriées (à savoir Dumbledore, McGonagall et cet incident en cinquième année avec ma mère), tes dents s'enfoncent dans ta lèvre et mon cerveau arrête tout simplement de fonctionner (c'est encore une raison pour lesquelles je dois écrire mes requêtes ; tu vois, si je commençais à te dire ces choses tu te sentirais nerveux ce qui mènerait à ton foutu mordillement-des-lèvres et j'oublierais ce que j'aurais voulu dire ensuite). Argh ! Tu es en train de le faire à l'instant !! Arrête ça avant que je ne me jette sur la table et… bref, oui, s'il te plait Remus, arête de te mordre les lèvres comme ça (bien que je ne peux dire que je te blâme, elles doivent avoir un goût fantastique). _

_Requête numéro deux : _

_Moony, ARRETE DE RIRE._

_Je sais que c'en est une particulièrement difficile mais peux-tu au moins essayer ? Pour mon bien ? Tu vois Remus, tu es juste si beau quand tu ris. Tes yeux s'illuminent comme ceux d'un enfant et tes cheveux s'embataillent parce que, cher Moony, tu ne ris pas comme quelqu'un de normal, oh non, on dirait presque que tu te convulses (mais d'une façon vraiment vraiment mignonne), tu te balances sur ta chaise et parfois un petit grognement t'échappe et tu ris encore plus fort. (J'ai remarqué que quand ça arrive, même James ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire avec toi, alors tu peux bien voir comment tu affectes les gens, hein ? Moi plus que le reste...) _

_Requête numéro trois :_

_C'est positivement embarrassant mais on doit faire quelque chose à propos de ça. _

_Pour l'amour de Dieu Remus, peux-tu te mettre quelques vêtements sur le dos avant que je me réveille après ta transformation ?!_

_Ce n'est pas, comme tu peux le penser, parce que je ne désire pas voir tes cicatrices si sexys mais parce que JE VEUX les voir. Je veux les tracer toutes et l'une après l'autre aussi lentement que possible du bout de mes doigts. Et le petit geignement que tu émets quand tu te réveilles va directement dans les régions méridionales de mon corps, Moony. Ce n'est pas gentil de torturer tes amis comme ça (c'est déjà suffisant que je me sente coupable de penser à ces choses quand tu souffres). _

_Putain, Remus, tu ne vois pas ce que tu me fais ? _

_Requête numéro quatre : _

_Je vais te le demander en prenant le risque soit de me faire taper une fois de plus soit de recevoir un de tes regards « Tu-es-un-tel-idiot-Padfoot. Je-n'ai-aucune-idée-de-pourquoi-je-suis-seulement-devenu-ami-avec-toi ». Ou les deux. _

_Est-ce que tu pourrais, je ne sais pas, fermer les yeux quand tu me parles ? _

_Je suis désolé Moony mais comment peux-tu attendre de moi une réponse cohérente quand j'ai l'impression que tu me déshabilles avec tes yeux d'or et que tu regardes droit dans mon âme. _

_Je dois te faire savoir que je ne suis pas un complet idiot. J'agis comme un troll handicapé mental uniquement quand tu es dans les parages (je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as jamais eu à inventer le regard : « Tu-es-un-tel-idiot-Padfoot. Je-n'ai-aucune-idée-de-pourquoi-je-suis-seulement-devenu-ami-avec-toi » ou le froncement de sourcil « Peux-tu-s'il-te-plaît-arrêter-de-penser-aux-petites-fées-de-Noël-et-répondre-à-ma-question-Padfoot). _

_C'est entièrement ta faute Remus. _

_Requête numéro cinq : _

_Si tu as lu aussi loin, alors j'ai encore une requête à te faire. _

_S'il te plaît, ne me hais pas pour ça. _

_Je t'aime. _

_JE T'AIME REMUS. _

_Je t'aime depuis que je me suis rendu compte que James et Pete ne trouvait pas ton rire aussi mignon que je le trouve. Depuis la première fois où j'ai dû me ruer hors de la classe pour m'empêcher de t'embrasser comme un fou quand tu as commencé à te mordre la lèvre. Depuis que j'ai remarqué que les autres gens n'avaient pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour te parler sans ressembler à un adolescent encore en train de muer. Depuis que j'ai eu une érection en te regardant étendu sur le sol poussiéreux de la Cabane Hurlante. _

_Ne me hais pas Moony, parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans aucune des choses que je viens de te demander d'arrêter de faire. _

_Sirius. _

***

Dès que la cloche sonna, Sirius se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea à grand pas vers l'endroit où Remus était assis, essayant toujours de prendre des notes en dépit de tous les élèves qui masquaient le tableau. Ayant laissé tomber le morceau de parchemin sur son bureau, il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la salle commune pour attendre que Remus se montre pour le frapper ou le regarder avec de la pitié dans les yeux.

Au lieu de ça, vingt minutes plus tard, le portrait s'ouvrit pour révéler un Remus à l'air furieux avec sa lettre froissé dans sa main gauche.

Ca va chauffer, se dit Sirius en fermant les yeux.

-Crétin débile, dit Remus en secouant la tête affectueusement et il se jeta sur un Sirius très étonné, unissant leurs bouches.

-Hmphhh, geignit Sirius avant de lui retourner son baiser avec hésitation puis avec plus de passion, n'osant toujours pas croire que cela arrivait réellement. Quand ils se séparèrent, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, ne voulant pas faire face à la réalité.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire ?... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Sirius se maudit une nouvelle fois pour être aussi peu éloquent.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? demanda Remus avec amusement.

-Oui s'il te plaît.

-Je t'aime, idiot !

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur et sourit lorsqu'il vit que oui, Moony avait une nouvelle expression sur son visage qu'il décida d'appeler « Je-T'Aime, Crétin-Débile ».

-Hmmm, soupira-t-il en fourrant son nez dans son cou, soulagé et tellement, tellement heureux.

-Arrête, ça chatouille !

-J'ai oublié une chose sur ma liste, déclara Sirius.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Peux-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de te doucher ou faire éclater une bombabouse sur toi ?

Remus cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois.

-Pardon ? dit-il inquiet, se demandant si la partie « baisé » n'avait pas été un peu trop pour le cerveau de Sirius.

-Tu sens si bon Moony que je voudrais te respirer toute la journée, répondit Sirius, tournant le visage de Remus vers le sien, capturant les lèvres mordues du loup avec les siennes.

Et voici comment toutes les requêtes de Sirius furent royalement ignorées, mais il avait quand même l'impression qu'il avait eu la meilleure part du contrat.

Fin

***

Note de l'auteur : Ta daa ! Wheehee, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic sur nos deux chiots (je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ils sont trop mignons). J'ai décidé d'essayer une approche un peu différente pour le début et bon, j'espère que ça vous plaît et si oui, reviews s'il vous plaît !!


End file.
